Expanding lazy-tong garment racks have long been in use and comprise the lazy-tongs with pins extending therefrom at the joints, the pins being normal to the plane of the lazy-tongs. Such racks are now being made in plastic and this invention relates to the fastenings of the pins to the members forming pivots therefor as well as fastening the members together for interpivotal action in a way that most clearly resembles the old-fashioned wooden pegs.